Never Thoughts
by NoeiiStaf
Summary: Chelsea and Daniel have been together for the passed year or so and to Daniel, it has been a little different that what he went through with women before. Chelsea was the one who showed him another side of love. When a news has overcome, they will need each other to hold on. Not too good of a summary but, a pretty good story. TWO OR THREE PARTER...


It's safe to say that he could never even imagine of being where he was at the moment. For Daniel, the thought of being in a relationship didn't quite get to him as he was always into casual flings, and nothing else.

But, being with Chelsea helped see his inner ways and made him realize what he was missing. Sure, they occasionally fight and sometimes even spent a day without even uttering a word to each other but, at the moment, he couldn't even imagine his life without her. She had brought to him another sense of living that he has been missing out on.

* * *

><p>It only took one moment to change her life. The little two lines had determined her entire future. Chelsea just stared at the stick in her hand, hoping to see if there was a mistake or, maybe her eyes were fooling her. But, there it was... the proof of the little baby growing inside of her. Her mind was filled with vivid images of how her life is about to change and in a split second, she found herself thinking about Daniel. It has been going so well between them, she couldn't be more happier but what if this tear them apart? Neither of them were expecting it, nor was actually planning. It just happened.<p>

The sudden knock on her door caught her off guard and she gasped at the sound of it. She knew that it was right about that time that Daniel usually goes over but with all the confusion, she totally forgot. So, hands shaking, she quickly placed the test back into the box and shoved it into her towel cabinet, without even thinking. She took one last glance at the mirror and then walked out of her bathroom, trying to calm her nerves before opening the door.

"Hey" she whispered, smiling.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Daniel asked, seeing her quite is an unusual way. They might have been together for a year but, Daniel had known her before and he knew when something was up.

"Yeah, yeah... why?" she replied, stepping aside so he walked in.

"I don't know, you look kind of weird" he continued as he closed the door.

"Wow, the compliments just keep on coming from you, don't they?" she asked, grinning.

"Oh, come on... I'm just pointing out. Come here" he replied, grabbing her from the waist and pulling her against the wall. Chelsea grinned before he leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. For that brief moment, she forgot everything. She forgot about the little stick that just determined her future, she forgot she had to tell him. For that split second, she didn't want to think about anything else other than the two of them being together.

Daniel pulled back and stared down at her. He took a deep breath, still not convinced that everything was fine with her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine... I'm just tired, that's all"

Daniel kept staring at her before Chelsea leaned back in and captured his lips with hers.

* * *

><p>It had been seen unusual to him for a few days and he didn't bother asking her again because he was sure what response he was going to receive.<p>

"I mean seriously, man... I know I don't have that much experience into these kind of relationships but, something is off with her. I know it" Daniel commented one night while at Jason's.

"So, just ask her" Jason advised. He himself haven't been into the relationship thing for too long but that's the only thing he could say at the moment.

"Don't you think I've tried?"

"Maybe it's a girl thing. Just give it time and it'll pass" Mikey said.

"Yeah, I really think that's not the case this time" Daniel muttered.

"Why not? Don't they always get this way?" Jason mentioned.

"Yeah, mention that to Ellie and you'll be newly single once again" Mikey responded, grinning.

Jason glared and took a sip of his beer before sitting down across from them. Daniel leaned his head back onto the couch and sighed deeply. Both Jason and Mikey glanced at each other, not knowing what to say. They have never seen him like that before.

"Hey, why are you freaking out so much about this? Maybe it's nothing"

"I know, it's just... I don't know, I just know her too well to not being able to get this"

"Hey, like you said... you haven't been in this thing a long time. Maybe she's just upset about something"

"Or, maybe she wants out" Mikey mentioned. Both of them glanced his way and glared...

"Why the hell would you tell him that?" Jason asked.

"What... it's a possibility. They've been at this for what... a year? Maybe, she's bored"

"If I hadn't told you crap about Vera, I would so kick your ass right now" Daniel responded.

"All right, all right... the only possible solution in this, is for you to talk to her. So, ask her and then, get the answer" Jason told him.

"It's not that easy, man. I asked her a couple of times but all I get is the resounding 'I'm fine'..." Daniel admits.

Meanwhile, Chelsea was pacing around in her apartment, trying to figure out her next move. She had confirmed her pregnancy when she went to the doctor's appointment and seeing that little black and white picture made everything seem so real. But still, she was afraid about telling Daniel. She was afraid he'll flip out and leave her alone and she couldn't handle that. She loved him too much to let him go, even if she didn't show it that much. She needed to talk to someone. She needed to get it off her chest.

Just that moment, a slight knock on the door pretty much startled her and she glanced at the clock. She knew that by that time Daniel would have already been at Jason's and so, she peaked out the door to find Ellie. Chelsea, confused, opened the door...

"Hey, Ellie... everything all right?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh, I think we both know why I'm here so, let's get it out" Ellie said, making her way inside. Chelsea just closed the door behind her and walked inside as well.

"Okay, why are you here?"

"Look, we've only known each other for a short period of time and I actually have gotten to the point where I do think of you as a friend and I hope you do, too"

"I do" Chelsea replied.

"That's good and... as a friend, if there's anything bothering you, I would like to know where I can help"

Chelsea kept on staring at her before she cleared her throat and replied...

"That's a nice thought, Ellie... but, nothing's bothering me"

"And why I am not buying that?"

Chelsea attempted to say something else but couldn't get the words out. Instead, she just walked over to her couch and sat down, holding her head in her hand. Seeing that, Ellie approached to her and hesitated but say down anyways.

"Look, Jason mention to me that Daniel is worried about you and you always tend to tell him you're fine but... call it a girl's insight, I know there's something that's bothering you. And if you don't want to tell me, then tell Daniel because he's really..."

"I'm pregnant" Chelsea blurted.

Ellie took that by surprise and couldn't figure out what to say next.

"Oh..." she just replied.

"I'm sorry, I just snapped it out like that. I just needed to tell someone before I tell Daniel and you're just telling me that he's worried and I'm just..."

Elli gulped before responding...

"No, it's okay... you needed to tell someone, I get it"

"I'm scared"

Ellie didn't find any other way to make her feel at ease and so, she scootched a little closer and placed her left hand onto Chelsea's shoulder.

"It'll be all right"

"What if he leaves... I seriously can't do this on my own"

"He won't..."

"How can you be so sure"

"Because he loves you. I could see it from a mile away that he's crazy about you and he doesn't hide it at all"

Chelsea glanced at her with a serious look...

"I'm serious, okay? But you need to let him know. Today... now. He needs to know the truth"

"What if he runs away?" Chelsea whispered.

"He won't... trust me. From the few things that Jason had told me about him, he doesn't give up on an uneasy trial. If you let him know, I'm a hundred percent sure that he'll be there for you like nobody has ever been"

Chelsea took a deep breath once again and closed her eyes as she nodded.

Later that night, when Ellie had already gone back to her apartment, Chelsea still felt unsettled about that sickening feeling of Daniel abandoning her but, it kind of went away when she heard the door knock. Taking a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves, she stood up from the couch and walked to her door. With shaky hands, she opened the door and the handsome face of her boyfriend emerged in front of her eyes.

"Hey there beautiful" he said, grinning as he went in for a hug.

Smiling, Chelsea returned the hug and the two of them made their way inside.

Daniel could notice that there was something strange about the way that Chelsea was withholding her self. Her posture, her breathing...he had known her long enough to know that something was off.

"All right, I can't deal with this any longer. You need to tell me what's wrong right this minute" Daniel said, stopping at his tracks and looking carefully on the expression on her face. Chelsea gasped slightly, exhaling a deep, silent, slow breath. Gulping, she gestured him to sit down on her couch and he complied. Sitting down next to him, Chelsea placed her hands onto her knees and took a deep breath.

"I'm... pregnant"

Daniel wore both the expressions of disbelief and shocked as soon as he heard those words.

"Wha... what... what do you mean? How do you know?"

"I was feeling a bit sick and scheduled an appointment with my doctor. And he confirmed it... I'm pregnant" Chelsea said, smiling slightly, hoping that the smile would ease off the tension.

Daniel looked more shocked then ever and gazed away from her eyes. Chelsea noticed the look on his face and her smiled immediately dissapeared.

"Daniel...?" she asked, desperate for a reaction other then silence.

Daniel stood up from next to her and started pacing around.

"How... how did this happen? I mean, we always... we always used protection. And you were on the pill in the last couple of months. How can this happen?"

"I don't know. I-"

"What do you mean you don't know? You were taking the pill, we were covered"

"I might have missed a day and it got all-"

"You missed a day... how could you be so stupid?"

Chelsea gasped. Having Daniel yelling at her made her feel both angry and sad. Wanting both to strangle him and start crying.

"And, why... why didn't you tell me before? You were clearly in the loop for quite a while"

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you" she said, looking down to her hands.

Daniel shrugged and took a deep breath, still pacing around. Stopping at his tracks, Daniel looked everywhere but at Chelsea.

"Daniel, can you please say something?"

Taking another deep breath, Daniel turned around, scratching his head.

"I'm sorry, I have to... I have to go"

"No, please... Daniel don't-"

He didn't even let her finish her sentence as he closed the door behind him with a slight slam. Chelsea stared at the door, dumb folded. She could feel her pulse quicken as her heart was racing and a tear stroked down her cheek. A couple of seconds later, she found herself crying soundly, hugging her knees to her body.


End file.
